


❝мιѕтαкєѕ вєgιи συя fυтυяє❞

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha Nishinoya Yuu, Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Apologies, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Beta Azumane Asahi, Beta Sugawara Koushi, Beta Tsukishima Kei, Beta Yachi Hitoka, Beta Yamaguchi Tadashi, Denial of Feelings, Gay Sex, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hinata Shouyou is a Tease, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, Inspired By Fanfiction Manga, Inspired by Fanart, Jealous Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio Messed Up and Can't Go Back, Kageyama Tobio in Love, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Kageyama Tobio is a Mess, Karasuno As A Pack, Karasuno Family, M/M, Mild Smut, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omega Shimizu Kiyoko, Protective Kageyama Tobio, Protective Karasuno Volleyball Club, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sad Hinata Shouyou, Tokyo Training Camp Arc (Haikyuu)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25536712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Title: ❝мιѕтαкєѕ вєgιи συя fυтυяє❞°•°•°•°•°•°By: Reesie Reese°•°•°•°•°•°Tobio was suffering mentally, he didn't understand how the little bundle of energy got him wrapped around his finger. But he was slowly loosing patience each and every time he saw the curve of his thighs, his narrow hips, his thin, fragile body. And those chocolate eyes... god those chocolate eyes of his.And so, he ends up making a big mistake.A mistake that may cost his spot on the team if it ever was revealed.A mistake that may cost his spot in school.A big mistake that he knew he should have never made.And Shouyou should have stopped him.°•°•°•°•°•°Contains:•Yaoi (Boy X Boy)•Sexual Scenes•Non-Consensual Sex/Underage Rape•Out Of Character Characters•Swearing°•°•°•°•°•°(I do not own the characters and not all of the plot, cover photo is an edited version of the original art, I also do not condone things such as non-consensual anything, this is a way of showing people what can happen in daily life though it isn't pretty.)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 4
Kudos: 146





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unmei nante iranai – Haikyuu dj [Eng]](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/656080) by [Bubuhanten]. 



_Mistakes? No... Tobio never made mistakes. That wasn't how he was... it was as if... he was wired to do everything correctly, have everything be exactly how he wanted it to be.. there was absolutely no way that... he'd mess up so badly... It's like there is no return. No place to go to when he wanted to repent. Because there was no way to repent. Everything was messed up and he knew... that even if he tried to beg for forgiveness for his actions, there was no way he'd grasp their trust again, the school would kick him out, the club would especially hate him. And just because of something he couldn't handle, he messed up so badly. As an Alpha. As a person. As a friend. All of it, messed up and there isn't a way to mend it back to what it once was. There isn't a way to gain the trust of the person you have wronged. There isn't a way!_

  
_But... apparently... Mistakes Do Begin Our Futures... right? Every step we makes impacts what might happen in the future, the path we physically take instead of the other_ _will count as a path that leads to what's to come._ _How... How could Tobio possibly be so stupid?_

]|I{•------» ✪ «------•}I|[ 1 Week Prior ]|I{•------» ✪ «------•}I|[

  
The defeat from Aoba Johsai was inevitably the worst out of all their defeats at the time. Who knew that one could feel so bad about an accident that wasn't his fault? In the end, the one who beat himself up about the defeat, was Shouyou. The orange-haired Omega of their team, blamed himself for their loss. So much that he was barely that bundle of sunshine they oh so knew and loved. He was always one of the most confident of their group, he made the team happy to be there sometimes. Their team, was almost like a pack. So when one of their Omega's was down it was like a arrow to the heart. Aside from Shouyou, the other Omega was Shimizu. Omega's weren't really know to be famous for sports, more like famous for restaurants or bakeries. In fact, there has barely been any Omegan players in volleyball for years now. Nekoma was made of Alpha's and Beta's, with Aoba Johsai half of their team were Alpha's while only few were Beta's. It was a pattern that had yet to break.

Some of the Omegan students of their school are sometimes afraid for Shouyou's well-being, because being surrounded by suffocating, dominant pheromones all day must be tiring. And then the Ruts of the Alpha's, which only made their scents stronger. Most Beta's had strong scents as well, so now, at this point it was just unfair. But Shouyou never reacted, nor did his team. They were a Pack. They _are_ a Pack. No matter what, they'd protect each other. Though like Kei, who acts like he dislikes the idea, is not opposed to being a Pack. But, aside from Shimizu, nobody caught feelings for the Omega's of their team. Except for recently.

Tobio shoved his hands into his pockets as he stopped in his footing, taking a deep inhale as he looked up at the bright blue sky above him, eyebrows furrowed as he exhaled. Shouyou wasn't racing down the side-walk yet, he had time to continue on his way walking. But... he had a weird feeling... deep down in the pit of his stomach. A firey feeling as he thought of his Omegan best friend.

His hand twitched when he remembered the head of orange fluff on his friend's head, and ached to feel it on his palm. Closing his eyes, it was as if he could immediately see Shouyou, from his chocolate eyes down to his petite waist, the Omega was just in his mind...he growled before clicking his tongue. Why would he care about Shouyou anyways? Other than being his friend and a teammate there was nothing more than platonic feelings in their relationship. He may be an Alpha and Shouyou may be an Omega but other than that there was nothing to it. He never thought of Shouyou in any other way other than as a friend. So why... why did he want to touch him so badly?

"Are you alright?" A voice asked from beside him and he flinched from the sudden words of the orange-haired Omega who occupied his thoughts at the moment. Shouyou stood to his side with his hands connected and arms folded behind his back, a curious gaze on his features and Tobio immediately thought of it as cute. But why was that? Shouyou was always making faces, so what why now was it getting on his nerves so much?

"I'm fine, boke. Worry about yourself anyways. Can't practice if you're exhausted can you?" Tobio answered, voice gruff and held a large anount of annoyance, but Shouyou could hear the bit of concern, he must've realized the bags under his eyes, he didn't think anyone would really pay attention.

"M'fine, m'fine. No worries, alright? I can play, I just didn't sleep well is all, Bakayama!" Shouyou grinned, and Tobio turned his body to face the orange-haired teen entirely, looking down at him. His eyes traveled to look directly at the redness under his eyes.

Shouyou's eyes widened as Tobio's thumb ran under his eye, the warmth of his palm soothed him and he purred, the caught Tobio off-guard, and the ravenette removed his hand quickly, covering his mouth to hide his blush. "Y-You've been crying..." Tobio mumured and Shouyou frowned.

"Sorry..." Shouyou muttered, looking off to the side in guilt, "but it _is_ my fault we lost the game. If I had just been better then none of this would have ever happened." Shouyou mumbled, taking in a deep breath, and before Tobio could reply Shouyou was running down the sidewalk, and he shook his head, even when he's not fine he goes back to being just as normal as ever.

"Oi! Boke!" Tobio shouted, and he could hear the laugh of Shouyou as he made his way to catching up. And as his feet ran so did his mind.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Why did his hand move unconsiously? Why was the urge to touch Shouyou so overbearing? What was this? He didn't necessarily like it... not at the moment. If he could barely look at Shouyou's face without the overwhelming need to touch his face, how could he even get dressed near him? Or whenever he spikes and his shirt rides up a bit past his hip. At the thought Tobio begun to run faster.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm sorry, I can't return your feelings." The ravenette told the girl in front of him, hands in his uniform pockets as the Omega sniffled, looking down at her folded hands. She nodded before she turned away and ran back around the school building, the Alpha watched her leave with a stoic face. Tobio... "there's something wrong with you, isn't there?" The boy asked himself, running a hand through his hair as once again looking up towards the sky, thinking maybe Kami Himself could help, but then again... he didn't know what he needed help with. Tobio was so confused. It wasn't like he couldn't return the girl's feelings, she was fairly pretty and had a nice personality. So why couldn't he just... return her feelings? At the beginnings of the year, he found that... the girl herself was eye-catching, and yet now he could barely bring up even the mere thought of liking her without having the same question pop up inside his mind. 

" _What is love, like?_ " 

How come nobody decided to answer his question? Maybe that was because he didn't try to ask. Liking someone? What even was that? He never got a complete answer. This was way to weird for even he to understand, and as a weird person that's suprising. He was completely stumped, because he remembers going over the term once with Hitoka. She was really helpful with their studies, but once their book mentioned 'love', Shouyou was the one to bring it up and give her the question, but her answer didn't tell him anything. 

" _Love? Well, I guess, It's when you'd care for someone, and you think about them all the time. And your heart goes all 'Gwah!' When you're around them. It's affection for a certain person._ "

Even thought he recieved such an answer, he couldn't understand what Love was supposed to feel like. Because at this very moment, he didn't know what to think. Why is it that... he was so very confused on his own feelings. It's _his_ body. Shouldn't he be able to know what's wrong with his own body, as an Alpha, he's supposed to be able to be smart, caring, gentle, he's supposed to protect and defend. He's supposed to know what love is. Because, as an Alpha, he had a future of looking for a potential mate. But if he doesn't even _know_ what Love is, how could he even know if he loved his mate? The person he was bound with for the rest of his life ti'll his death bed. That was the person he was apparently supposed to love. But, he didn't know what Love was. Was life supposed to figure things out for him? 

Letting out a breath from his nose he looked down at his hand, remembering how his heart leaped once it came in contact with Shouyou's cheek. He felt concern, but excited nonetheless, only because he was able to feel the Omega's warm porcelain skin under his hand, it was as if he could still smell Shouyou's scent, full of chocolate, strawberries and cream. He's gotten fairly used to it, but lately it was like a craving. Something that was supposed to be devoured into his very being, carved, until he was satisfied. Only to wait until he wanted more of it. Something that he wish would never disappear away from him. It was something he wanted close to him at all times. Shouyou's scent, at this very moment, was carved not only into his soul, but into his mind, stuck there, until something builds over it. He couldn't think of any complaint about the idea as his gaze fixated onto his palm, blandly staring at it as he was deep into his own thoughts. 

Shouyou's purr, that morning, was something he wanted to hear again. Something else that he oh so wished he could carve into his mind. The sound was so soothing and yet to him, it felt like someone just... When Shouyou gave him that surprised expression, and he was able to look straight into his chocolate orbs, he was very... excited. He wished that this Omega's very being was carved into his mind. Shouyou... 

"Shouyou!" 

His eyes snapped up as he stared up at the window, only to meet eyes with the same chocolate that had been in his mind all morning. The orange-haired boy just barely seemed to notice he had been seen as he only turned around to answer the call, and the last thing Tobio was able to get a glimpse at being Shouyo's bright orange hair, before he was off towards the vending machine, now that he thought about it. He and Shouyou were due for lunch practice at the moment. But he almost felt lucky as they had both forgotten. He feels like something may have happened if he didn't. Because, even if he was confused, it seemed that his inner Alpha was way too many steps ahead of him in this life of his. Way too many steps that he didn't even get the chance to take yet, because it wasn't him craving Shouyou's scent, it was his Alpha. Could it be because Shouyou was an Omega? Is he now just being affected by it? He squeezed the milk carton in his hand after drinking the contents inside, crushing it before throwing it into the nearby trashcan. 

But, his question now, was. 

_Why was Shouyou watching him?_

]|I{•------» ✪ «------•}I|[

It was on his mind all day. He couldn't shake the fact that Shouyou was watching him. Seeing that he got confesses to by another Omega, seeing that there was a girl that was interested in him, and yet he still rejected her. He rejected her with no remorse. And he didn't think to feel bad about it at all. Even when he returned to his classroom, seeing the same girl, who happened to be his classmate being huddled by her friends as they comforted her. He ignored them, ignored their looks, and only made his own way back to his desk. He couldn't bother himself with them. Not at the moment. Because he didn't even know why he did it. He didn't know why he rejected her. It was his Alpha's decision, because his Alpha didn't deem her worthy. Because his Alpha didn't crave her like he would have thought. But even though his Alpha was many steps ahead of him, he couldn't ignore the pondering thought to apologize to her. Why? Well he didn't really know why, exactly. Because that's just what he does. He does things without a real plan, hoping it to work. And half the time, by luck it just so happens to manage itself out. But even as these thoughts race through his mind he can't bring himself to stand up and watch it play out. Because his Alpha denies it. 

Lately, it was as if his Alpha, the core of his very being controlled him. Controlled his movements when he was supposed to be the one with the power over it. It was as if it was trying to take over and make his decisions, because he used to give such bland answers, he used to not understand. But now, he understood what almost everything meant. He wasn't smart. But he understood. Like now, he understood why he didn't get up and go along with his plan, because he didn't want to. He didn't want to be close to that Omega. He didn't want to know what she had to say. He didn't want to say anything that'll just ruin him and mess him up more. He'll most likely trip up and end up saying something that he didn't mean. 

He sighed quietly, leaning forward to lay his head onto his desk, staring at his palm, thoughts clouded with the orange hair of his friend. He itched to touch it. To feel it. He wondered if it was as soft as it looked. He just wanted to know. Tobio, wanted to know, but why? Why did he want to know so badly? This whole morning his thoughts had been clouded of this one boy with the name Shouyou, he could be thinking of one thing and finally move onto another for exactly no reason. And that other thought would always be Shouyou. "BAKAYAMA!" That voice shouted from the door of his classroom, and he flinched, eyebrows furrowing as he looked up, only to stare at the Omega, who had a large grin on his face as he stood there. Lunch period still hadn't ended, just how much time did he think passed while trapped in his own thoughts. Without a word, Tobio stood up, slowly making his way over towards the boy, who as he did so had to crane his neck up bit by bit as he got closer, before letting out a sound when his head was grabbed abruptly harsh, and he began to complain and whine. "Ow ow ow ow! Let go Yamayama-kun!" Hinata grabbed at his hand, attempting to pull it off, "I just want to talk!" 

The Alpha grunted, growling lowly in his throat before he let Shouyou go, shoving his hands into his pocket before nodding in the other direction, signaling the boy to follow and Shouyou did, Tobio narrowed his eyes as the mischievous smile he got in return. 

✪

"So," Shouyou started as they made it to the rooftop, and Tobio leaned back onto the railing, which had a fence behind it, made of wire, looking up at the sky, crossing his arms. He's been doing that a lot lately. But he never bothered to question the reason, and deemed it on annoyance and frustration, "who was that girl you were talking to earlier? She was very pretty!" Shouyou questioned and Tobio pursed his lips, of course, he saw the whole thing and never bothered to leave, to give them privacy for a talk. Nope because he was Hinata Shouyou. He knew nothing about privacy. 

"An Omega. She's my classmate." Tobio answered blandly, looking back down to meet Shouyoy's curious gaze, "why exactly were you watching? Did you see and hear anything?" Tobio questioned and Shouyou shrugged. 

"Well um, I had fallen asleep in class and I was thinking maybe a walk around the school would wake me up a bit. And I completely blanked on our practice too... but when I saw you I was about to call you but I also saw that girl and I was curious. I didn't really hear anything though." Shouyou rambled and Tobio rose a brow, "b-but anyways, what was with you and her? She ran away." 

"She confessed to me. But I rejected her." Tobio admitted, and Shouyou frowned. 

"Did you do it properly and not go all Kageyama and say, 'Hell no. I'd rather die.'?" Shouyou teased and Tobio scowled. 

"I would never say that, Boke!" Tobio growled and Shouyou laughed. 

"Yeah you would! That's just the type of person you are sometimes." Shouyou told him, "how many confessions have you been getting lately?" Shouyou pondered. 

"Too many. I don't know why." Tobio clicked his tongue in annoyance, and froze once the next few words left Shouyou's mouth. 

"Maybe because you're cute?" Shouyou furrowed his brows, and almost as if he didn't even realize what he said he gave Tobio a look when he choked, before he stammered and blew up in flames, "I-I didn't mean to say that out loud-! I mean I never said that! I-I mean..." Shouyou trailed off and Tobio rolled his eyes, masking how Shouyou's words affected him as he glared at the shorter Omega. 

"Not possible." 

' _Besides, I'd much rather if I were able to call you cute._ '

✪

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was the chapter? I was trying to change my style up a bit. Please tell me if it seemed different at all in any way!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I completely apologize for the delay in my updates! I'm sure it has been quite a while since I've updated this story. I'm now just beginning to get right back into updating my other stories with this included, but my schedule seems to keep getting busier. My updates will get slower, so I hope you guys do understand that once this happens, I'll start having to tske an adjustment to it. Which will probably take a toll on my body in general but that's too bad. I'll do my best to keep up with updates for now!

_"I know what you might be thinking, but It isn't true."_

Koushi was ecstatic that his kouhai decided to rely on him for advice, and Sawamura was just as happy, though he didn't show it much on his features. Tobio told them about how lately, Shouyou seemed to be more and more in his mind. As if he was just there all the time, most of that was true. The Omegan boy was mostly always there, but of course. The team was a pack and a pack should stick together fore once they lose _one_ , they _all_ settle into panicked frenzy. The only thing the gray haired boy didn't understand was... "How come he said it like that? Like he was angry and scared at once." Koushi questioned his friend beside him, who was just as confused as he was, "did he think we thought that he... ahh maybe not. Sometimes Kageyama just jumps to conclusions, am I right?" Koushi continued in with his thoughts, and the brunet allowed him, the third year only listened beside him. 

_"He's been on my mind lately... I don't know why..."_

"Maybe he's not jumping to conclusions this time. I think we're both thinking the same thing, but It'll be best to keep quiet about it. As smart as he is when playing, he's not so smart when it comes to himself and the people around him. I think his agressive nature says that and so much more." Sawamura stated, and the duo stood in a comfortable silence, just watching the people below the window walk through the schoolyard, they both knew that at some point someone would be after their airhead omegan teammate, and they were perfectly ready to make sure Shouyou would be safe, who knew... 

The bell rang, successfully cutting off the rest of Sawamura's thoughts, and the two sighed, standing to begin walking off to their class. 

✪

Tobio didn't understand exactly what kind of advice he was searching for, but he turned to the pack of course. Sawamura and Koushi were the most reliable... so of course he chose to ask them! They didn't give him anything, he could see in their eyes what they were thinking about. And he didn't like it. He didn't let them give him an answer. He cut them off, if they were saying the same thing that his Alpha did, then he couldn't trust them with such a thing. Not as much as he thought, at least. Aside from them... he didn't know exactly who to turn to. There was Kei, but he was such an asshole with such a big ego that he wouldn't even blink in his direction and give him an answer, then there was Azumane, but the male was too shy to do anything but blush and be embarrassed talking about it. Then of course... his worst enemy... nope. There was no way he was going to turn to Tooru. Tooru was the worst choice out of all of them, worse than Kei. He'd most likely just want him to allow him to as he says "assert his superiority" over him. Maybe he can just, dig a hole in the ground and see if it will either kill him or talk to him when he buries himself in it. Though it probably will start speaking once he meets his grandma in the light. He never liked the woman, so he might want to refrain from testing that theory. 

"What's up with you?" A hand pat him on the shoulder, almost harsh, but caring, the Alpha turned to meet eyes with Ryūnosuke. "You've been standing here staring at Hinata for quite a while. Maybe about five minutes. It's beginning to freaking the kid out, y'know? He thinks he must've done something. I wouldn't upset him so much right now, as we know, his heat hasn't begun at all this month just yet. If he gets too intimidated, he'll just end up being pushed into a early heat when his body ain't ready." Ryūnosuke supplied, and Tobio focused directly on Shouyou's features, and he could see in his eyes and how much he was squirming that he was uncomfortable under his gaze. The ravenet turned back to his upperclassmen, bowing his head slightly before going over to walk towards the bright haired boy. 

"C'mone boke. Time to get to work." Kageyama told the Omegan boy, who glared at him at the name "boke" that Tobio always calls him, Shouyou stuck his tongue out at him, which Tobio replied to by grasping Shouyou's head in his palm, doing his best to not break his skull as Shouyou began to struggle, squealing. 

"Lemme gooo, Bakayamaa!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh and another thing I should mention! I've realized the time difference between my chapters, and this counts for my other stories. They'll be at least a month apart or maybe more or less depending on how much I can write in a day. Surely someday I'll be able to write 1000+ words in just a day someday. But for now, I'd ask to please bare with me! ❤️
> 
> Edit #1: I know that this is a very short chapter, so I just want you all to know that depending on the scenes to happen in that chapter the length will vary evenly. Some long, some short and maybe sometimes in between.


End file.
